Перевод текстовых посланий в контейнерах (сюжет)
='Введение'= Послания содержатся на особых носителях, похожих на цилиндры. Перед тем, как узнать что скрывает такой цилиндр его содержимое нужно расшифровать. Для этого нужно щелкнуть по нему в инвентаре и нажать в появившемся окошке - Confirm. Если он примет такой вот вид: leftЗначит вам попался модуль с чьим то посланием, возможно, это письмо или инструкция (нельзя угадать, пока вы его не прочитаете). После прочтения (это делается так же, как расшифровка) вы получите копию содержимого цилиндра в вашу базу данных (Клавиша V''') ---- thumb|leftТак выглядит окно интерфейса базы данных. Она содержит четыре закладки. Выбрав первую, вы можете повторно прочитать любое из найденных вами в процессе игры сообщений. Всего их 88 и ниже вы можете нийти их все и их перевод на русский. (пока что найдены и соответственно переведены не все сообщения. Если вы нашли больше, чем собрано здесь - напишите нам сюда ->) =Полный список текстовых сообщений'= 'BA-3857695-FA / 10:45, 3-10-3016' thumb|left It's chaos out there... There are security forces everywhere, herding people back into their homes, like us, locked in, isolated. We had no choice, I've seen what happens to those who resist, heard the stories... Last night I woke to the sounds of screaming outside, I couldn't get myself to go see what was happening. I'm afraid for my family, afraid of what's going to happen to us. We need to get out of here. We need to get away from this darkness. —End of Log— Там, снаружи, хаос... Силы безопасности повсюду, загоняют людей как овец в собственные дома, запирая, изолируя. У нас нет выбора, я видел, что случилось с теми, кто сопротивлялся, слышал, что рассказывают люди... Прошлой ночью меня разбудили жуткие крики снаружи, но я не мог заставить себя пойти и посмотреть. Я боюсь за свою семью, боюсь того, что может случиться с нами. Нам нужно сбежать отсюда. Нужно найти способ выбраться из этой тьмы. --Конец сообщения-- ---- 'BA-230972-IM / 21:37, 17-08-3016' thumb|left Oh my God, I think just saw one of them! There's no way what I just saw was real, no way! It just took him, one second Jim was right in front of me, and then, he was gone! Please someone, anyone out there, please help us... If you can hear me, please, come help us. We're just outside the city, in an abandoned seller, I don't think we can stay here long, it knows where we are, I cap Peel --End of Log-- О Боже мой, кажется, я только что видела одно из них! Не может быть, этого просто не может быть, невозможно! Оно просто утащило его, в одну секунду, Джим, он стоял прямо передо мной и исчез! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь там, снаружи, пожалуйста помогите нам... Если вы слышите меня, пожалуйста, вытащите нас отсюда. Мы за городом, в каком-то заброшенном подвале, я не думаю, что мы долго продержимся здесь, оно знает где мы, оно чувствует --Конец Лога-- ---- 'BA-0031-FJ / 12:10, 21-10-3016 thumb|left Today it became clear to me that the day of the cosmic Reversal has begun. As Foretold by the ancient words of the Prophet: "The eyes of Ilmor (the stars) will grow dark as coals and the people will Fret and roll around in the dirt crying? Where can we turn to now in our hour of need? And From the darkness the horde will grow manifold and prepare. "Only a Fool can deny that those words have come alive and happen all around me. And why? Because man became arrogant and decided to Live without the holy Words. But after today we will see who lives and who will be slain. The Prophet is on my side, who is on yours? —End of Log— Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CZ-2397-NC / 00:05, 24-10-3016 ' thumb|left It's like TAR that gets INTO YOUR BRAIN. And you can TRY TO RUN AWAY, but it's ALWAYS THERE. BECAUSE IT IS INSIDE YOU! And the GROUP PLANTED that SEED at your BIRTH. And it STARTED TALKING when you were YOUNG, but they told you to IGNORE it. And they SAID it WASN'T THERE. But it started to GROW and NOW it is EVERYWHERE! INSIDE AND OUT! BLESS THE GROUP FOR THIS MIND FUCK! BLESS THE GROUP FOR THIS MIND TAR! WE ARE LIKE SHEEP BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT! BLESS THE GROUP! —End of Log— Это дерьмо, как СМОЛА, что ЗАЛИВАЕТ ВАШИ МОЗГИ. Можно ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ БЕЖАТЬ, но оно ВСЕГДА ЗДЕСЬ, РЯДОМ. ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОНО ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ! Это БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗАРОДИЛО это СЕМЯ в тебе, когда мать ПОРОДИЛА ТЕБЯ В МУКАХ. И оно ШЕПТАЛО когда ты был ЮНЫМ, но они сказали тебе: НЕ СЛУШАЙ. И они СКАЗАЛИ, что ЭТОГО ГОЛОСА НЕТ. Но семя РОСЛО и сейчас оно ПОВСЮДУ! ИЗВНЕ И ВНУТРИ! ГОСПОДЬ БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ПОИМЕЛИ НАШИ МОЗГИ! БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ЭТУ СМОЛУ В ГОЛОВЕ! МЫ - КАК ОВЦЫ, ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ЭТО ИМЕННО ТО, ЧЕГО ОНИ ХОТЯТ! БЛАГОСЛОВЕННО БУДЬ БОЛЬШИНСТВО! --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CZ-2247-CL / 13:47, 23-10-3016 ' thumb|left - User Connected - Errin - Lera,dammit, hold on. Can you hear me? Lera - It was Fine before. Errin - IF you say so. I was definitely getting some weird Feedback on my end. Feed back on my end. On my end. Lera - Oh come on, you're doing that on purpose! Errin - Heh. Maybe. So, how are the girls? Lera - The girls are. .. [Staticl#E*%$[StaticLINE HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. Errin - Cute, Lera, very cute. Errin - Lera? - Call Finished - - Пользователь подключился - ''Эррин'' - Лера, черт тебя подери, погодь. (радиопомехи) Вот. Ты меня слышишь? ''Лера'' - Все было отлично, пока ты не появился. ''Эррин'' - как скажешь. Я тут вообще-то получаю какие-то странные отзывы, на моем конце. Отзывы на моем конце. На моем конце. ''Лера'' - Эй ну хватит уже, ты это нарочно! ''Эррин'' - Хе хе, окей. Как вы там, девочки? ''Лера'' - Девочки хоро... (сильные помехи) ЛИНИЯ ОТКЛЮЧЕНА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОПРОБУЙТЕ СОЕДИНИТЬСЯ ПОЗЖЕ. ''Эррин'' - Лера, очень смешно. ''Эррин'' - Лера? --Звонок Завершен-- ---- 'BA-55421-AR / 09:19, 15-11-3016 ' thumb|left I wonder if I will ever see the stars again, instead of these damn dark clouds overhead. I wish I had gone with you, instead of trying to Fight. IF you were here you would understand, as I do now, that we are meant to Fear the dark, meant to be in the sun, the Light... where it's safe. I guess that's why they never told us what was happening, until it was too late, until we were here, stranded and alone with no hope or means to see our loved ones again. I just hope you are safe now, on your way to a better home, somewhere Far away From this place. I wish I could tell you one last time how much I love you, how much I wish I'd... —End of Log— Я вот думаю, увижу ли я когда-нибудь звезды снова? Не это мрачное темно-лиловое месиво над головой. Как жаль, что я не полетел с тобой, жаль, что я остался сражаться за наш мир... если бы ты была рядом, ты бы поняла, о чем я говорю, поняла то, что понимаю теперь я - мы должны были бояться тьмы, должны были оставаться в свете солнца, в безопасности. Наверное, поэтому они так и не сказали нам, что происходит, пока уже не было слишком поздно, пока мы не оказались здесь изгоями и одиночками, без какой-либо надежды вновь увидеться с теми, кому принадлежат наши сердца. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты в безопасности, на пути к новому дому, где-нибудь подальше от этого кладбища. Как бы я хотел всего-лишь один последний раз сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, как сильно я... --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-0034-90 / 13:14, 05-10-3016 ' thumb|left The creature seems to be part of the Family of arachnids, but its scale is completely out of proportion with the arachnids known to this world. The creature is extremely hostile and will attack even when not provoked. It will bite with his mandibles, but can also spit a greenish acid over Four Feet in distance. The acid will cause an intense burning sensation on the skin and seems to contain a viral component as the parts of the body which came into contact start to turn black as tissue starts to die. IF acid comes in contact with a limb, it is my urgent suggestion to cut it off immediately. Apart From that I would strongly suggest avoiding the horrid beast altogether. When confronted with it however bright light seems to deter it For reasons yet unknown. Perhaps its six eyes are oversensitive to it, although this notion is at this point pure speculation. —End of Log— Существо принадлежит к семейству арахнидов, однако же, его размеры существенно превышают известные нам образцы обычных арахнидов. Кроме того, существо необычайно враждебно и атакует даже если его не провоцировать. Обычно оно кусает мандибулами, однако способно и плевать ядом на четыре фута перед собой. Яд поражает кожу, вызывает ожог и, похоже, содержит вирус, вызывающий омертвение тканей и почернение пораженного участка. Я рекомендую немедленно ампутировать конечность, вошедшую в контакт с ядом. Кроме того, я настойчиво рекомендую избегать эту жуткую тварь. Кажется, яркий свет каким-то образом сдерживает существо, по непонятным мне пока причинам. Возможно, шесть его глаз гиперчувствительны к свету, но это примечание на сегодняшний момент - не более, чем предположение. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-02345-BD / 16:35, 12-08-3016 ' thumb|left I don't know what to do Lera. The weather here is strange and the nights seem Longer. I checked with Belon, my cousin out in Terent and he said it was still bright there. Terent is only a Few hours north... —End of Log-- Не знаю, что делать с Лерой. Погода какая-то странная, и ночь будто длиннее. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Теренте, и он сказал, что там еще светло. Но Терент же лишь в двух часах езды, к северу... --Конец Лога-- ---- '''CM-02356-BD / 16:23, 15-08-3016 thumb|left Belon's just sent word. The clouds are there now - are they even clouds? What's going on? --End of Log— Только что получил весть от Белона. Облака уже добрались до них - а это точно облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-02376-BD / 17:12, 23-08-3016 ' thumb|left I want to see you again Lera. I want to be with you again, even if it's only once more... The clouds are back, and not like before. It's like thick Fog, and it's here now, not up in the sky. —End of Log-- Как же я хочу тебя снова увидеть, Лера. Хочется побыть с тобой вновь, хотя бы лишь разок еще... Облака вернулись и теперь еще хуже, чем прежде. Они - как густой туман, и он теперь здесь, на земле, не высоко в небесах. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-02389-BD / 13:32, 30-08-3016' thumb|left I... couldn't make it out of the city Lera. I've Found a basement to hide in. There were others when I got here but they went to check if the streets are safe and haven't come back. Now it's only me. --End of Log-- Я...не смог выбраться из города Лера. Нашел какой-то подвал, чтобы укрыться в нем. Тут были другие выжившие, но они отправились посмотреть, стали ли безопасны улицы и не вернулись. Теперь остался только я. --Конец Лога-- ---- 3016-1 / 11:38, 29-09-3016 thumb|left We're in the orbit ship now. After a Lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we found our little cabin. I guess it's about seven feet deep and max four wide. Everything folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a little closet. We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no id^a where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End of Log— Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара, а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- ---- '3016-2 / 21:13, 03-11-3016 ' thumb|left We had another physical exam today. We told them we had one before we got on board, as we all did. But they said that test was incomplete and that they're testing for different things now. It was so weird. They kept turning the lights off and on and then they flashed some really bright light in my face. I told them I wasn't an epileptic, but they just went on. I got really angry and pounded on the door. But they didn't reply. After a while it stopped. And they let me out. I've conducted my fair share of tests in the hospital, but nothing like this. I asked the lady behind the desk on our level about Ecki, but she knew nothing. I asked her about the situation down on the planet. Again, zero info. I wonder when we're allowed to go back. People are coming up with the strangest reasons here. I think there might better be an official notice soon or people will go crazy. —End of Log— У нас сегодня снова было физическое обследование. Мы сказали им, что уже проходили его, как и все прочие, когда нас брали на борт. Но нам сказали, что то обследование было неполным, и что мы теперь будем проходить другие тесты. Это было так странно. Они постоянно включали и выключали свет, а потом светили очень ярким фонариком мне в лицо. Я сказала им, что у меня никогда не было эпилепсии, но они совсем не слушали. Я очень разозлилась и стучала в дверь, но никто не ответил. А потом все закончилось и меня выпустили.Я проходила свою долю тестов в госпитале, но никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. И еще, я спросила у леди за столом на этом уровне о моей Эки, но она ничего не знала. Я спросила ее о том, что творится на планете, но и тут ничего не узнала. Интересно, когда же нам разрешат вернуться. Люди подходили с какими-то странными вопросами и причинами, я думаю, им следует сделать официальное заявление, как можно быстрее, прежде, чем люди начнут сходить с ума. --Конец Лога-- ---- '3016-3 / 10:38, 06-11-3016 ' thumb|left Still no sign of when we can get to the surface. IT ever. The toilets are beyond disgusting. They even started rationing the food! People are complaining and asking to go down. I understand I guess. It does feel like being a hostage. But if we're to believe the screens it's really dangerous out there now. The last people who came up here told it was pandemonium down there. Then again, the atmosphere in here is turning ugly as well. —End of Log— Все еще непонятно, когда мы сможем вернуться на землю. Если сможем.Туалеты вызывают отвращение. Они даже стали выдавать еду отмеренными порциями! Люди жалуются и просятся на землю. Я их понимаю, наверное, это походит на удерживание заложников. Но если верить картинке на экранах, на планете сейчас совсем не безопасно. Последние люди, поднявшиеся сюда, рассказывают о жуткой свистопляске, что сейчас творится внизу. Впрочем, атмосфера здесь тоже становится ужасной. --Конец Лога-- ---- '3016-4 / 21:19, 11-11-3016 ' thumb|left They're putting us in stasis! They say that rood has run out and that there's not enough oxygen to go around. But I really don't want to go! I don't care it they say it's only tor two weeks tops. I don't want to be at the mercy of whatever authority is running this Tucking show. IT any. I can hear people screaming from here. I'm shaking and I don't even know if it's because I'm angry or scalded. Probably both --End of Log— Они погружают нас в стазис! Говорят, что еда заканчивается и кислорода тоже осталось не надолго. Но я не хочу! Мне плевать, что там они говорят насчет того, что воздуха у нас на две недели максимум. Я не желаю полагаться на милость кого бы то ни было, кто там заведует этим долбаным цирком. Если вообще кто-то управляет. Я отсюда слышу, как кричат люди. Я дрожу и я даже не знаю, от злости это или от страха. Наверное и то и другое. --Конец Лога-- ---- '3016-5 / 12:15, 14-11-3016 ' thumb|left Aliens. That's the official explanation! They broadcasted it today on the screens. Apparently the planet was hit by a small comet that carried some dangerous airborne germ and that's why we had to be evacuated. J'rhon is skeptical and says that there's no reason to evacuate entire continents for this. He should know what he's talking about, he's a biologist for crying out loud! I don't know what to believe anymore. Some people on the wing cry bullshit. Like my next door neighbor, he says it didn't come from space at all, but that it was a chemical weapon experiment gone wrong. I guess this is the first time that conspiracy nuts don't believe in aliens. —End of Log— Пришельцы! Это официальная версия! Сегодня они передавали это по всем мониторам. Оказывается, в планету врезалась какая-то комета, с космическими зародышами, вот почему нас эвакуировали так спешно. Дж'Рхон, однако, не верит, он говорит, что это не причина для выселения целых континентов. А он знает, о чем говорит, он ведь биолог, на минуточку! Я уже не знаю, чему верить. Некоторые люди на этой волне начинают пороть совершенную горячку. Как мой сосед, он говорит, что оно не пришло из космоса, что это результат неудачных химических экспериментов. Наверное это первый случай, когда искатели вселенских заговоров не верят в чужих. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-0003-CO / 21:37, 17-08-3016 ' thumb|left It's my 3rd day on the ship, I thought I would Feel safer up here, away From it all, but I don't. I'm afraid that the lights will go out and it will start here too. Everyone on board is so afraid, we're not even allowed to talk to the rest of the crew, or even go near the colonists, in case someone lets something slip. We can't afford the panic now, not up here. I just wish we would go, stop taking chances and go. We have enough people on board, but if just one of 'them' gets up here... then it's over, it's all for nothing. We should go! I need to go see the captain, get him to listen. —End of Log— Мой третий день на корабле, я думал, что почувствую себя в безопасности здесь, подальше от всего этого безумия, но не тут то было. Я боюсь, что погаснут огни, и это начнется здесь тоже. Все на борту перепуганы до смерти, нам не разрешают говорить с командой и даже близко подходить к колонистам, на случай чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Нам нельзя паниковать сейчас, не здесь, не в космосе. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы просто двинулись дальше, безо всяких там разговорах о шансах и прочем. У нас достаточно людей на борту, но если хоть один из "них" появится здесь... тогда все кончено, а это все или ничего. Мы должны двигаться дальше. Надо поговорить с капитаном, заставить его слушать. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'CM-2013-⁬MF / 02:39, 15-10-3016' thumb|left If you're seeing this, then I must be, well... you know. I have no Idea how much time will have passed For you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, For us, For everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't Forget what we did, how we did it. IF it hadn't been For the HOPE, well let's just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. IF it had happened at any other time, we'd... you'd all be gone too. Keep a light on For me. Keep a light on For all of us. —End of Log-- Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никакой надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Берегите свет. Храните его, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- ---- SU-0021-LF / 02:39, ER-ER-ERER thumb|left I don't know how far down I Fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out of poultice, and the only torch I have Left is starting to die. It won't be long now, before they come For me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so Far From my shelter, and For what? R Fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would Find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive... I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this dark jungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now... I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Burn! —End of Log— Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этом челноке кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV12 / Гражданская голосовая почта' thumb|left I don't know what to do, Desli. I checked with Belon, my cousin out in Trenton Prefecture and he said it was still bright there. Trenton is barely three hours North... —End of Log— Не пойму, что делать, Дезли. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Трентонской префектуре и он сказал, что там все еще светло. Но Трентон же лишь в трех часах езды к северу... --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV13 / Гражданская голосовая почта' thumb|left Belon's just sent word. The clouds are there now - are they even clouds? What's going on? —End of Log— Белон только что написал мне. Облака добрались до них - это вообще облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- ---- 'Сообщения Colony Survivor' 'PD-28375-TDE1 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left I don't know how long it's been... I awoke adrift in orbit. Stupid machine's guidance systems were damaged and my escape pod Failed to enter the atmosphere. I see little options at the moment but have started to run scenarios through the onboard computer. —End of Transmission Log— Не знаю, как долго я был в отключке... проснулся уже дрейфующим на орбите. Чертов автопилот был поврежден и моей спасательной капсуле не удалось войти в атмосферу. Выхода я пока не вижу, но уже начал прокручивать возможные сценарии в бортовом компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-TDE2 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left The computer's worked out a secondary entry path. However, I've noticed something odd... there's some thick cloud cover but it's not isolated, it seems to be everywhere. Enveloping the planet like a bottle Filled with smoke. The computer's trying to connect to a local network and hasn't been able to pick one up. Another oddity. Has there been a catastrophe? Has there been a war? I'll have the computer run some scenarios. —End of Transmission Log— Комп нашел еще одну точку безопасного входа. Однако, я заметил одну странность... тяжелую, густую облачность, но не просто облачное скопление, оно как будто простирается по всему горизонту. Обволакивает планету, как будто в бутылке, наполненной дымом. Компьютер постоянно пытается подключиться к местной сети, но не может найти ее. Еще одна странность. Что здесь случилось? Стихийное бедствие? Война? Я попробую проиграть несколько сценариев в компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-TDE3 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left We've connected to a meteorological drone in the upper stratosphere. It's been running since my grandfather's days but it's the best I can do For the moment. The results, well, they don't make any sense to me. Mind you, my background is in computer relaying and b^/ck end programming, so I'm a Little out of my depth. —End of Transmission Log— Мы подсоединились к метеорологическому дрону в верхних слоях атмосферы. Кажется, он здесь с дедовских времен, но это лучшее, что я смог засечь на данный момент. Однако, его данные мне кажутся бессмысленными. Хотя, должен отметить, я в большей степени компьютерщик программист серверных платформ, так что тут я, как бы, не в теме. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-TDE4 / Выживший колонист - Аноним ' thumb|left The atmosphere isn't toxic. The Landscape isn't radioactive, so Far as I can tell. I don't have a Lot of supplies left so I'm going to program in the entry route as defined earlier. I can only hope the cloud cover is obscuring the signal and when I get back to the surface I'll be able to contact someone for support. —End of Transmission Log— Атмосфера, похоже, не токсична. Земля не радиоактивна, насколько я могу об этом судить. У меня осталось мало припасов, так что я собираюсь запрограммировать маршрут, как и планировал ранее. Могу только надеяться, что облачный покров лишь глушит сигнал и когда я доберусь до поверхности, я смогу войти в контакт с кем-нибудь и запросить поддержку. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-TDE5 / Выживший колонист - Имя неизвестно' thumb|left POD 23.44.DE ENTRY PROTOCOL INITIATED ENCOUNTERED TRAJECTORY No! What are you doing you damndable machine! The angle is too steep! The angle is... POD 23.44.DE RECORDING CACHED —End of Transmission Log— КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ПРОТОКОЛ ТОЧКИ ВХОДА ЗАПУЩЕН В ЗОНУ ПОВЫШЕННОЙ ТУРБУЛЕНТНОСТИ ТРАЕКТОРИЮ Нет! Тупая машина, что ты творишь?! Угол слишком крутой! Угол слишко... КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ЗАПИСЬ КЕШИРОВАНА --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'Сообщения Colony Ship Survivor' 'PD-28375-SV9 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Де'ран и Прессе' thumb|left De'ran and I woke up during the full moan. We spent a lot of time disoriented then and only now as I look back I think that's the only reason we got as Far as we did. Every day since has been a living hell, ha, if you can call them 'days' It's so dark if I didn't have my granddad's watch I'd barely know the difference. We made camp and built up our fire which seems to keep the creatures at a distance. It's clear, though, that this is their world and if we don't find safety soon we are going to run out of lamps and other things to burn. —End of Log— Мы с Де'раном проснулись в полнолуние. Большую часть времени мы были полностью дезориентированы и, заглядывая назад, я думаю, это единственная причина, по которой мы продержались так долго. Каждый день после того напоминал оживший кошмар, ха, если теперь вообще можно употреблять слово "день". Вокруг такая тьма, если бы не дедовы часы, я едва ли почувствовал бы разницу между ночью и днем. Мы разбили лагерь и разожгли костер, который, кажется, держит существ на расстоянии. Впрочем теперь, как никогда, ясно - это их мир и если мы не найдем безопасное укрытие как можно скорее, у нас кончатся лампы и вообще все, что способно гореть. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV15 \ Выжившие с колониального корабля - журнал Эм' thumb|left I finally managed to get my data logs working P It was good to hear some of the old messages that Ser and Val left me, even if they were a little abusive... Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards... But this place will change you that way. I used what I could from the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a few frequencies but without a working locator I can't pin-point where they are coming from. If anyone hears this message I'll pass along the same advice I got from another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they don't like the light. It doesn't always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End of Log— Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! --Конец записи-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV16 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Логи Эм' thumb|left Great news! I knew there had to be someone else out there. The signal is weak, deteriorated, but it's definitely another person. From what I can make out his name is Tad and he said he woke up about a year ago in some sort of ruin. It loops every few hours but there's so much static. Still... I have the same problem as before... I don't know where to go to get to them. I'll keep this message running as long as I can. --End of Log— Отличные новости! Я знала, что есть еще выжившие там, снаружи. Сигнал слабый, плохой и прерывистый, но это точно кто-то живой. Из того, что мне удалось разобрать, я поняла, что его зовут Тад и что он очнулся около года назад в каких-то руинах. Сигнал повторяется каждые несколько часов, но помехи такие сильные. И все равно... у меня та же проблема... я не знаю, куда идти, чтобы найти их. Я буду транслировать это сообщение так долго, как смогу. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-WEI6 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Логи Вэй' thumb|left I've seen what's up there. I know. And you should know. And if you see it. You'll understand. My horror. —End of Log— Я видела что там творится. Я знаю. И вы должны знать. И если вы увидите это. Вы поймете. Мой ужас. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER1 ' thumb|left The sky is obscured by a heavy cover of what many would believe to be clouds. I know better. Clouds don't move the way these ones do; they're thick, but they aren't heavy. In all the time I have observed them I have seen no evidence that they carry condensation. Find all the same, I have seen rain pour from the sky and tor all the time during and after the shower the clouds remain the same. —End of Log-- PD-28375-CER1 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Небо покрыто тяжелым слоем того, что многие называют облаками. Но мне виднее. Облака так не двигаются; они густые, но не тяжелые. За все то время, что я наблюдал за этим туманом, я не увидел и единого доказательства существования в нем какого-либо конденсата. И я видел дождь, льющийся с небес, все то время, что он идет и после него, эти странные облака остаются неизменными. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER2 ' thumb|left The jelly these bleak little creatures turn into is vile to touch but surprisingly tasteless. The syringe I round in the charred house contained a diluted mixture, and while I have yet to identity the components the presence at the jelly is unmistakable. Some tools have been injecting themselves with it. —End ot Log— PD-28375-CER2 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Желе, в которое превращаются эти блеклые маленькие существа, довольно мерзкое на ощупь, но неожиданно безвкусное. Шприц, что я нашел в сгоревшем доме, содержит какую-то разведенную микстуру и, хотя мне еще предстоит идентифицировать ее компоненты, в наличии желе медуз невозможно ошибиться. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-CER3 ' thumb|left I’ve set traps in the overhead canopies to catch some of glowing medusas. My suspicious held that they and the lightless creatures share some manner of symbiotic relationship in this world, however, the sheer clumsiness in design on the part of the medusa, hmmm, I'll have to consider this longer before making a Final judgment. --End of Log-- PD-28375-CER3 / Выжившие с колониального корабля - Церел Люмиер Я установил ловушки на накладных навесах, чтобы поймать несколько светящихся медуз. У меня появились подозрения, что они состоят в каком-то симбиозе с новым миром, однако же, их откровенно неуклюжая форма медуз, гмм, мне нужно подумать об этом еще немного, прежде, чем выносить суждение. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'Сообщения морпеха' 'PD-28375-MAR1 / The Mariner' thumb|left I've packed all I can into a small satchel and backpack. It was difficult to leave Oillister, but the old dog isn't right For the world these days. The others will take care of him, I'm sure. I commend him For his fifteen years service but have to make a try For the Earl Islands. —End of Transmission Log- Я уложил все, что смог, в небольшую сумку и рюкзак. Было тяжело оставлять Ойлистера, но старой собаке не место в этом новом мире. О нем позаботятся, я уверен. Я заботился о нем последние пятнадцать лет, но сейчас должен попытать счастья у Графских островов --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR2 / The Mariner' thumb|left I've managed to get a cycling signal For a Few of the post stations across Delmont. It's great to hear that others have had stories not unlike mine. And more than a few are heading to the Earl Islands. All good signs. --End of Transmission Log-- У меня получилось поймать повторяющийся сигнал с нескольких почтовых станций вокруг Делмонта. Приятно слышать, что истории других ничем не лучше моей. И больше, чем несколько человек направляются к Графским островам. Это хороший знак. --Конец Лога Трансмиссии-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR3 / The Mariner' thumb|left The harbour is a mess. Drifting debris From what I can only assume is a coastal city a little ways north has all but blocked the exit into open seas. The mess is only exacerbated by these creatures. I caught one of them, but in a Fit it managed to escape and cut me pretty badly. I cleaned and washed the wound but it still bums. I'm relaying this through the local network but the signal is weak. —End of Transmission Log— Гавань захламлена. Дрейфующий мусор, который, как я могу предположить, принадлежит небольшому прибрежному городку к северу, блокирует выход в открытое море. Беспорядок усугубляют эти создания. Мне удалось поймать одно из них, но ему удалось вырваться, улучив момент, и цапнуть меня весьма неприятным образом. Промыл и вычистил рану, но она все еще жжет. Я пытаюсь транслировать это по местной сети, но сигнал очень слабый. -Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR4 / The Mariner' thumb|left Since I took up residence in a small houseboat the creatures have been bothering me less, I think there must be something to do with water. I don't know if it actually hurts them, but I haven't seen any try to swim. —End of Transmission Log-- С тех пор, как я поселился на маленькой лодке, эти существа меньше беспокоят меня. Возможно, что-то в этом связано с водой. Не знаю, вредит ли она тварям на самом деле, но я еще не видел и одного из них, пытающегося плыть. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR5 / The Mariner' thumb|left I Found a Fuel rad in a capsized cruiser. It took some effort but I have some power in the houseboat now. Using the spotlight on the roof I've been watching the shares. There are so many of them. Those red eyes turn white, like their bodies, when I set the Light to its highest intensity. I've had to be careful... Borne were collecting debris and I swear I saw them building a bridge. —End of Transmission Log— Нашел топливо в перевернутом крейсере. Понадобилась толика усилий, но теперь у меня есть энергия на лодке. Наблюдаю за берегом при помощи прожектора на крыше. Как же их там много. Эти красные глазки становятся белыми, как и их тела, когда я выкручиваю интенсивность света на максимум. Нужно быть осторожнее. Кое-кто из них собирал мусор и клянусь, я видел, как они строят мост. --Конец Лога передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR6 / The Mariner' thumb|left No choice now. I have to leave the harbour. I would have liked to stay a little while longer but the population of creatures tripled in the last two days and what was once only a Few pieces of driftwood and metal stacked together has become a variable flotilla, growing in size hourly. IF I don't leave now they'll get to me by morning. —End of Transmission Log— Выбора не осталось. Придется покинуть гавань. Я бы остался здесь подольше, но существ стало уже в три раза больше за последие пару дней и то, что ранее было парой кусочков дрейфующих досок и металла, скрепленных вместе, ныне уже больше напоминает растущую на глазах флотилию. ЕСЛИ я не покину это место, утром они до меня доберутся. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MAR7 / The Mariner' thumb|left This will likely be my last message, the transmitting signal is weak, it'll probably get jumbled it I don't watch out. Good Luck to anyone who Finds this. IF you can, come Find me on the Earl Islands. of Logs Скорее всего, это будет моим последним сообщением, сигнал слабеет, оно может стать прерывистым, если я не буду следить за ним. Удачи тебе, нашедшему мой лог, кто бы ты ни был. Если сумеешь, найди меня на Графских островах. Логов ---- 'Сообщения пилота' 'PD-28375-MEL1 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|left 22:19 - Static 22:20 - This is Aero 773 from Static calling nearest control station. I'm experiencing violent turbulence. AI co-pilot recommends docking at nearest tether until conditions improve. 22:21? 22:33 - Repeats 22:45 - silence 22:50? We have received message Aero 773. This is coordinator tech Olge at DemStatictation. Situation dire. Seek tether at coondinaStaticStaticStatic. 22:51? Tower? I'm having a hard time hearing you. Ididn'tgetthe tether location. Please resubmit. 22:51? 23:10 - Static --End of Transmission Log-- 22:19 - Радиопомехи 22:20 - Говорит Аэро 773 из радиопомехи вызываю ближайший центр управления. Испытываю сильнейшую турбулентность. Второй пилот рекомендует стыковку c ближайшим стыковочным узлом до улучшения погоды. 22:21? 22:33 - сообщения 22:45 - Радиомолчание 22:50? Мы получили ваше сообщение, Аэро 773. Говорит техник-координатор Олдж на станции Демрадиопомехи. Ситуация критичная. Ищите стыковочный узел по координарадиопомехирадиопомехирадиопомехи. 22:51? Башня? Вас плохо слышно. Не могу подтвердить получение координат стыковочного узла. Пожалуйста, повторите. 22:51? 23:10 - радиопомехи --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MEL2 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|left 23:11? Aero 773. Please make emergency landing. Do not maintain altitude. Do not increase altitude. Avoid converging cloud cover. 23:12? Tower, what the hell is going on? 23:13? We don't know Aero 773. Wait. What's that? Really? Okay... But I have a pilot on the comm... 23:14? Hey, what are you. Okay, I'll move. Just wa... Aero 773, this is Supervising Technician Ulders, I've sent Olge to get his things. We're closing down the tower. It's getting back here. The best I can tell you is to find a landing spot and try to ride this out. Good luck. 23:14? Wait! Olge, Ulders! What's going StaticStaticStaticStatic. --End of Transmission Log-- 23:11? Аэро 773. Совершайте экстренную посадку. Не поддерживать высоту. Не подниматься. Избегайте сходящихся облачных скоплений. 23:12? Башня, какого черта происходит? 23:13? Ни малейшего понятия, Аэро 773. Ждите. Что такое? Правда? Ну хорошо... Но у меня пилот на ком... 23:14? Эй, какого дьявола вы... Хорошо, я иду. Просто подож... Аэро 773, говорит супервизор Улдерс, я отправил Олджа собирать вещи. Мы закрываем башню. Это добралось и до нас. Лучшее, что я могу вам пожелать - найдите посадочную площадку и садитесь. Удачи. 23:14? Подождите! Олдж, Улдерс! Что происходит радиопомехирадиопомехирадиопомехирадиопомехи. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MEL3 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|left 2:14 - Well that was a Lot of help. activated Hello, everyone, this is your captain speaking. We're going to make an emergency landing as per Tower directives. I ask that you remain calm and prepare tor a rough descent. —End of Transmission Log— 2:14 - Ну, это была чертовски Полезная информация. активирован Приветствую всех, говорит капитан. Мы собираемся совершить экстренную посадку по установкам Башни. Прошу всех оставаться на своих местах и приготовиться к жесткому снижению. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'PD-28375-MEL4 / Pilot Log - Mell Esteve' thumb|left 2:23? This is Aero 773. Landing was successful. No Fatalities. We landed in a Field out of Cerrytown. The township was empty. Completely empty. By the time we gathered some Food and supplies and started to walk back to Aero 773 more than half the passengers were missing. R Few were talking about creatures. I didn’t see any but they are certainly convinced. We set up a few fires just in case. Fires will keep them away, won't they? Like other predators? Hell, I don’t know... The wind velocity has declined to acceptable measures. We're going to try to get back up there. —End or Transmission Log— 2:23? Говорит Аэро 773. Посадку совершил успешно. Жертв нет. Мы приземлились на поле у Церритауна. Поселок оказался пуст. Абсолютно пуст. Когда мы собрали еду и припасы и направились назад, к Аэро 773, недосчитались больше чем половины пассажиров. Пара человек рассказывает о каких-то существах. Я ничего не видел, но эти ребята говорят уверенно. Мы разожгли пару костров на всякий случай. Огонь должен держать зверей подальше, не так ли? Любых хищников? Проклятье, откуда мне знать... Сила ветра снизилась до приемлемых значений. Мы попытаемся снова подняться в воздух. --Конец Лога Передачи-- ---- 'Сообщения выжившего' 'PD-28375-SV1 / Survival - Day 1!' thumb|left How could they expect me to stay away From this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arm's reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End of Log— Выживание - 1 день! Удивительно, как они могли поверить в то, что я буду держаться подальше от этого места? Как они могут ожидать, что кто-нибудь останется сидеть взаперти в этих тесных, душных залах, в этих комнатах с навязчивым шумом, с этой их ужасной, безвкусной едой, когда это место на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя? С того момента, как я услышал о том, что меня ждет, я знал, что мне нужно сюда придти. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV2 / Survival - Day 10!' thumb|left Day 10 I'm keeping my log up-to-date now. I managed to escape some of those... darklings... whatever they are I lost the First Few recordings where I went into more detail when I miss stepped on a moss bed and Fell what must have been almost fifteen meters into a small, Flowing gorge My Foot is in bad shape but I was able to grab hold of a branch and pulled myself to the shore. I'm keeping close to the water, which seems to be safe to drink and keeping my Fire burning, I'm going to explore tomorrow after I Finish my splint. —End of Log— День 10. Я обновляю свой лог. Сумел убежать от каких-то... теневиков... чем бы они ни были, неважно. Я потерял несколько ранних записей, где я детально рассказывал о том, как наступил на моховой настил и провалился, наверное, на пятнадцать метров в маленькое ущелье в стремнине. Нога в прескверном состоянии, но мне удалось схватиться за ветку и добраться до берега. Я держусь поближе к воде, которую, судя по всему, можно пить и постоянно поддерживаю огонь костра, постараюсь разведать окрестности завтра, после того, как закончу с накладыванием шины. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV3 / Survival - Day 11!' thumb|left Day 11. The splint makes walking easier but it will take a while before I'm moving normally. I discovered that my new home is a small cove along a high rock wall. It was probably dug out by the river a long time ago. It means I have to be careful with my resources but I haven't seen any of those critters, yet. —End of Log— День 11. Эта шина позволит мне передвигаться полегче, но все равно, думаю, пройдет какое-то время, прежде, чем я смогу нормально ходить. Я обнаружил, что мой новый дом - это небольшая бухта, расположенная вдоль высокой каменной гряды. Наверное, ее вымыла река, давным давно. Кажется, мне нужно быть осторожным с ресурсами, к счастью, я еще не видел поблизости этих существ. --Конец лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV4 / Survival - Day 22!' thumb|left Day 22. I've had to start carving my Logs into the rack wall because THIS DAMN THING hasn't been working since the fall. What am I forgetting? I think I found a way up using some of the vegetation but I won't try it until my leg is better. --End of Log-- День 22. Мне пришлось начать вырезать мои Логи на стене, потому, что ЭТА ПРОКЛЯТАЯ ХРЕНОТЕНЬ не работала с тех пор, как я разбился. Что я упускаю? Кажется, я нашел способ использования кое-какой растительности здесь, но я не буду пробовать, пока нога не заживет. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV5 / Survival - Day 35!' thumb|left Day 35. My leg just isn't improving Put my home is starting to take shape, so there's that. Hah, I'm running out of space on the walls, though. I came here to beat nature. I came here to escape the shackles of civilization and I can't stop thinking about the comfort of my old bed or one of the doctors that would have had me walking by now. Still... I don't have much food left and a few things I've tried to eat... Well... I'm not going to describe it. —End of Log— День 35. Нога не заживает, но убежище приобрело более-менее вменяемую форму, как-то так. Хех, правда, я не нахожу себе места здесь. Ведь для того я и пришел сюда, чтобы сразиться с природой. Чтобы сбежать из оков цивилизации, но теперь не могу перестать думать о том, как мягка и приятна была моя старая кровать или об одном из тех докторов, что живо поставили бы меня на ноги сейчас. Итак... у меня не так много еды осталось, а те штуки, что я пытался попробовать... ну... я не собираюсь это описывать. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV6 / Survival - Day 44!' thumb|left Day 44. I caught one of those squirming spider-like things today and almost chucked it into the river like the others until... I threw it on the fire and it flashed white before it stopped moving. Some... stuff slipped out of a wound that squirmed on the floor before I kicked it back in the embers. It took a while and a great internal struggle to eventually take a bite and I have to say it wasn't as bad as I imagined. My leg is starting to puss... I'm not sure what to do. —End of Log— День 44. Я поймал одну из этих извивающихся паукоподобных тварей и уже почти бросил его в реку, как остальных, но... я бросил ее в огонь и она вспыхнула белым, прежде, чем перестать двигаться. Какая-то... хрень выскользнула из ее раны и билась на полу, пока я не отбросил ее назад, на пылающие угли. Потребовалось какое-то время мучительных сомнений, прежде, чем я осмелился откусить кусочек и могу сказать - вкус был не так плох, как я ожидал. Нога начинает опухать... не знаю, что делать. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV7 / Survival - Day 127!' thumb|left Day 127. I tried everything. First I washed and sewed the wound but it opened up a few days later. Then, I applied some of the herbs I found lying around which only seemed to make matters worse. The infection started to spread up my leg and a few days ago I had t make a decision. I cut it off. I cut it off and I tossed it into the fire, I almost bled out before I got the stump cauterized. I'm not sure how long I was out, but it was enough for the fire to go out and those darklings to get through my defenses. Don't worry. I have some ideas. --End of Log— День 127. Я перепробовал все. Сначала промыл и зашил рану, но, через несколько дней, она вновь открылась. Приложил какие-то травы, что я собрал в округе, но от этого, как будто, только стало хуже. Инфекция продолжает распространяться по моей ноге и несколько дней назад мне пришлось принять решение. Я отрезал ее. Отрезал и сунул обрубок в огонь, почти истек кровью, прежде, чем рану удалось прижечь. Не знаю, как долго я валялся в отключке, но тварям этого хватило, чтобы пробраться за мой защитный периметр. Без паники. У меня есть пара идей. --Конец Лога-- ---- 'PD-28375-SV8 / Survival - Day ?' thumb|left No light, left. --End of Log-- Света совсем не осталось. --Конец сообщения-- ---- = УСТАРЕВШИЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ ИЗ ВЕРСИИ 1.1.5h3 = Эти сообщения были в игре еще до того, как она вышла в Stage-1, здесь они оставлены как дань истории, возможно позже, они будут удалены, а может и нет. Сообщение №1 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 If you're seeing this, then I must be, well you know I have no Idea how much time will have passed for you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, for us, for everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't forget what we did, how we did it If it hadn't been for the HOPE, well lets just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. If it had happened at any other time, we'd you'd all! be gone too. Keep a light on for me. Keep a light on for all of us. —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Поставьте свечку за мою душу. Храните свет, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №2 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' 3016-1 11:39, 29-09-3016 We're in the orbit ship now, After a lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we found our little cabin. I guess it's about seven feet deep and max four wide. Everything folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a little closet. We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no idea where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №3 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER I don't know how far down I fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out of poultice, and the only torch I have left is starting to die. It won't be long now, before they come for me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so far from my shelter, and for what? A fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this dark jungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now,.. I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Bur (по идее "n" должна быть в конце, или запись прирывается (но обычно ставять "...") или недосмотр разработчиков) Отредактируйте на свое усмотрение. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этой капсуле кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где, на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- ---- Сообщение №4 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Cofony Ship Survivor - Em's Logs I finally managed to get my datalogs working It was good to hear some of the old messages that Ser and Val left me, even if they were a little abusive Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards. But this place will change you that way. I used what I could from the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a few frequencies but without a working locator I cant pin-point where they are coming from. If anyone hears this message iII pass along the same advice I got from another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they dont like the light. It doesnt always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживший с колониального корабля - журнал Эм Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! -Конец записи- ---- Сообщение №5 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Survival - Day 1! How could they expect me to stay away from this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arms reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживание - 1 день! Удивительно, как они могли поверить в то, что я буду держаться подальше от этого места? Как они могут ожидать, что кто-нибудь останется сидеть взаперти в этих тесных, душных залах, в этих комнатах с навязчивым шумом, с этой их ужасной, безвкусной едой, когда это место на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя? С того момента, как я услышал о том, что меня ждет, я знал, что мне нужно сюда придти. -Конец записи- ---- Сообщение №6 thumb|left|180px 'Оригинальный текст: ' Today it became clear to me that the day of the cosmic Reversal has begun. As foretold by the ancient words of the Prophet: The eyes of Ilmor (the stars) will grow dark as coals and the people will fret and roll around in the dirt crying. Where can we turn to now in our hour of need? And from the darkness the horde will grow manifold and prepare. Only a fool can deny that those words have come alive and happen all around me. And why? Because man became arrogant and decided to live without the holy Words. But after today we will see who lives and who will be slain. The Prophet is on my side, who is on yours? —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- ----